Estudiemos encantamientos
by Montei
Summary: La señora Weasley se entera de un pequeño y vergonzoso detalle acerca de Ron y Hermione y decide tomar cartas al asunto. ONE-SHOT. Comedia.


**¡Hola lectores! Les comento que como ya saben los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la mujer mas genial de la tierra, es decir JK pero la trama si es mía. Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Ya a un año de la guerra, los chicos se encontraban reunidos en la casa de los Weasley conversando animádamente en la sala de los planes que tenían a futuro. Harry y Ron habían empezado a prepararse para aurores mientras Hermione y Ginny apenas salían de Hogwarts. La señora Weasley entraba y salía de la cocina de vez en cuando mientras terminaba de hacer el té para los chicos.

Hablaban de todo un poco, cómodos por interesarse en cosas mas banales ya que la guerra y todas las preocupaciones que eso conllevaba habían terminado, Ron sentado al lado de Hermione tenia un brazo sobre los hombros de ella y Harry sentado junto a Ginny tenia una mano puesta en su rodilla. La señora Weasley puso el té sobre la mesita mientras los chicos le agradecían el gesto y siguió con sus labores.

-¿Porque tienes la mano tan arriba en su pierna Harry? - replicó Ron al ver la mano de su amigo sobre la pierna de su hermana. Hermione lo volteó a ver extrañada restándole importancia a la pregunta mientras Harry un poco apenado levantaba ambas manos en señal de paz.

-¿Algún problema con eso Ron? - contestó Ginny agarrando la mano de Harry nuevamente y poniéndola donde estaba antes - es mi novio y no está haciendo nada malo.

-Pues si, pero esta muy arriba y no puede estar tocándote así - Hermione y Harry se miraron incómodos sabiendo que la pelea entre ambos hermanos iba a empezar.

-Ron no tiene nada de malo, su mano esta en la rodilla de ella - le habló Hermione suavemente - creo que estás exagerando un poco.

-E igual no tiene porque reclamar - soltó Ginny molesta.

-Chicos... - empezó Harry.

-Tu eres una niña Ginny, no puedes estar dejando que te toqueteen - dijo Ron - lo siento Harry eres mi amigo pero tienes tu mano en el muslo de mi hermana - Harry lo miró atónito y avergonzado tratando de soltarse del amarre de Ginny sobre su pierna.

-No es de tu incumbencia Ron, yo no me meto en tu relación - le espetó Ginny parándose del sillón molesta.

-Chicos están alzando la voz - les dijo Hermione a ambos.

-No hay porque preocuparse, ya quité la mano Ron - rió Harry nervioso - Gin siéntate tranquila, no pasa nada.

La señora Weasley empezaba a escuchar la discusión desde la cocina y se asomó a revisar que pasaba mientras se acercaba a recoger la vajilla del té que aun estaba intacta y la dejo aun sobre la mesa para retirarse de nuevo, las peleas entre Ron y Ginny eran muy frecuentes y por suerte nunca pasaban de una discusión momentánea.

-¡Pues es mi cuerpo y si yo quiero que Harry ponga su mano en mi pierna, entonces lo hará y tu no debes tener ningún problema con eso!.

-Chicos...

-¡Pues tu eres apenas una niña y tienes que hacerte respetar! - Ron se levantó del sofá también molesto.

-Chicos por favor...

Harry y Hermione se revolvían incómodos en el sofá mientras observaban la pelea entre Ron y Ginny.

-Esto es una tontería, para que peleen por este tema - dijo Harry buscando la ayuda de Hermione con la mirada.

-Si Ron, siéntate y sigamos hablando ya Harry no pondrá su mano en la rodilla de Ginny - le dijo Hermione mientras lo jalaba suavemente del brazo.

-¡El no me gobierna! - gritó Ginny.

-¡Pues soy mayor que tu! - le gritó Ron.

-¡Ahh si, señor prehistórico de mil años, me llevas un año!.

-¡Es mas que suficiente! - le respondió el pelirrojo.

-¡No seas ridículo Ron! - Ginny ya tenía las mejillas coloradas por la discusión - ¡Si mañana quiero ir a acostarme con Harry estoy en todo mi derecho! - Harry abrió los ojos como platos ante el comentario de su novia y la cara de Ron se puso tan roja como su cabello por la furia.

-Chicos - se acercó la señora Weasley con la intención de bajar los aires un poco.

-¡No seas tan fácil Ginny! - le gritó Ron bastante molesto - ¡No tienes edad para que te estén toqueteando! - Harry empezaba a sentirse acalorado de la vergüenza que le daba y Hermione no sabia que hacer con su cara y decidió empezar a tomarse el té.

-¡CHICOS! - gritó la señora Weasley a ambos.

-¡PUES TU TE ACUESTAS CON HERMIONE Y YO NO TE DIGO NADA! - soltó Ginny en medio del silencio. La cara de Harry cambió del rojo al blanco y Hermione se ahogó con el té que estaba tomando.

Se hizo un silencio eterno entre todos mientras la señora Weasley trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Bueno creo que me he enterado de detalles que no quería saber - dijo Harry con una risita nerviosa tratando de aligerar las cosas - yo iré a calentar el té y vuelvo - intento pararse del mueble pero la cara de la mama de su novia le indicó claramente que se quedara sentado.

-Que ustedes ¿QUE? - pregunta la señora Weasley casi desmayada de la impresión volteándose hacia Ron y Hermione que estaban con la cara totalmente roja - ¡Esto lo tenemos que hablar!

Hermione le lanza una mirada molesta a Ginny a lo que la pelirroja logra susurrar un suave "lo siento" muy apenada por el lío en que acababa de meter a su amiga sin darse cuenta.

-... Y ustedes dos no se salvan - soltó refiriéndose a Harry y Ginny - también van a tener que escuchar y responder algunas preguntas - les dijo firmemente mientras recogía la mesa y se dirigía a la cocina.

-Chicos en serio ustedes... - rió Harry bajito - ¡wow! no me lo esperaba - y miro a sus amigos con una sonrisa pícara. Hermione bufó molesta y bajo la cabeza viendo el piso mientras Ron evadía la mirada de su amigo.

-Gracias Ginny, ahora por tu culpa tendremos _la charla_ \- espetó Ron molesto - y ahora toda la familia sabrá que hacíamos Hermione y yo mientras me "estudiábamos encantamientos".

-Eso explica porque tan interesado en la materia Ron - rió Harry - Por cierto ¿Que es _la charla_? - preguntó poniendo énfasis en ambas palabras tal como había hecho Ron.

-Hablaremos de sexualidad y anticoncepción Harry - le respondió Ginny - es bastante incómoda la verdad, Fred me contó que quedó traumatizado, en realidad a todos nos da vergüenza mirarle la cara a sus padres mientras nos explican como se hacen los bebés.

-Oh rayos - dijo Hermione suavemente - no es lo mismo que te expliquen de sexualidad cuando no saben que ya estas haciendo _eso_ pero tu mamá ya sabe que tu y yo... - les dijo dirigiéndose a Ron, su cara era un dilema y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas mientras el pelirrojo se había quedado mudo - creo que yo voy a empacar y decidí ahora mismo que pasaré la noche con mis padres, es una excelente idea. Chicos me avisan que tal la charla - empezó a retirarse del sitio cuando la señora Weasley entraba a la sala.

-¿A donde vas querida? Arthur acaba de llegar, no habrá mejor momento que ahora mismo - le dijo la madre de los pelirrojos - ven, siéntate - Hermione se volteó con la cara totalmente roja y se dirigió al sillón donde estaba sentada antes.

-Buenas tardes chicos. ¿Alguna novedad? - preguntó el señor Weasley sin obtener respuesta.

-Si querido, creo que es un buen momento para hablar con los chicos de algo muy importante - le respondió la señora Weasley.

-¿y eso tan importante, que es? - preguntó el.

-Les daremos _la charla_ \- terminó con voz seria. La sonrisa del señor Weasley se borró inmediatamente y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

-Ohh... Me parece bien Molly, pero ¿Estas segura que es un buen momento?

-Lo es querido, en especial para Ron y Hermione ya que ellos posiblemente necesiten un poco de asesoría en el tema - respondió la señora Weasley seriamente mirando a su marido, quien no entendía el porque. - Arthur ellos están... - hizo una seña con su cabeza y el señor Weasley pareció entender lo que ella quería decir. Hermione se puso una mano tratando de taparse la cara y Ron tosió un poco.

-¡Hijo! - fue lo único que logro decir mirando a Ron y levantando las cejas con orgullo pero al ver la cara molesta de su esposa, se puso serio nuevamente.

-¡Empecemos papá! - soltó Ron de repente - y bueno ¿Que debemos saber? - preguntó y la señora Weasley esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

La señora Weasley empezó hablando de los riesgos de contagio y posibilidades de embarazo para que luego hablara de experiencias propias y "consejos" para los chicos.

-¡Molly por Dios! - la cara del señor Weasley era de vergüenza total mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano.

Ella hacia caso omiso mientras seguía hablando de que método anticonceptivo era mejor para los chicos - y bueno como podrán ver, tenemos una familia numerosa así que ese método en mi caso no fue muy efectivo, nosotros ya no tenemos una vida tan activa como cuando eramos jóvenes pero la llama de la pasión sigue viva, ¿Cierto cariño? - el solo se limito a asentir con la mano aun en la cara y se podía ver que el color de su piel ya era como el de su cabello.

-Siento que voy a desmayarme de la vergüenza - le susurró Hermione a Harry sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver aquí y estoy escuchando la vida privada de los Weasley gracias a ustedes dos - le dijo Harry mirando al piso.

-Ohh cariño ¿Como les vas a contar eso? - preguntó Arthur acalorado, sin saber a donde mirar de la pena.

-Mamá en serio no queremos saber tantos detalles, que horror - dijo Ginny.

-Si cielo, creo que no es necesario revelar nuestra intimidad - le dijo el señor Weasley mirando a los chicos que estaban paralizados sin saber que caras poner.

-Cariño solo no quiero que hayan accidentes, son jóvenes aun para tener hijos - le dijo Molly suavemente a su esposo y Hermione abrió los ojos como platos ante el comentario.

-¡Mamá por favor! - soltó Ron inmediatamente.

-Harry, Ginny - la señora Weasley los miró fijamente - ¿Ustedes han estado haciendo _eso_? - Harry y Ginny se miraron nerviosos ante la pregunta y se limitaron a negar lentamente con la cabeza.

-Bien - dijo un poco satisfecha con la respuesta - no voy a seguir con el sermón, solo espero que entiendan que esto no es algo que puede tomarse a la ligera y si tienen alguna duda o necesitan un consejo como madre o como amiga - dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione y Ginny - no duden en decirme.

-Si señora Weasley - dijo Hermione aun con la mirada en el piso.

Molly se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a continuar con las labores de la tarde mientras Arthur un poco apenado se disculpó con los chicos por algunos detalles que estuvieron de más - espero que para la próxima me pregunten a mi primero - les dijo antes de pararse y salir de la sala.

Los chicos se quedaron mudos por un largo rato sin saber que decir de todo lo que acababan de escuchar - Entonces Ron, Hermione, ¿Aprendieron algo de _la charla_? - preguntó Harry.

-Si - dijo Ron un poco molesto - aprendí a no meterme mas con Ginny.

-Yo aprendí que las clases privadas de encantamientos pueden ser muy interesantes - rió Harry pero se le borró la sonrisa al ver la mirada que le dirigió Hermione.

-Muero de la vergüenza - dijo Hermione.

-No puede ser tan malo Hermione - le dijo Ginny - Solo lo saben mis papás.

-... Y yo - se acercó George por detrás de ellos a lo que los cuatro pegaron un brinco de sorpresa - escuché todo y muy buena charla exceptuando la parte de los detalles de la vida privada de mis padres - hizo una mueca de desagrado - por cierto chicos - se dirigió a Ron y Hermione e hizo una seña levantando las cejas - no me lo esperaba ¿Eh? - Hermione se tapo la cara con la mano y Ron volteó la cabeza viendo la pared - pero su secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

-... Y conmigo - dijo Percy entrando a la sala - no apruebo esa decisión pero no diré nada.

-... Ni nosotros - entraron Bill y Freur sonriendo. Bill le guiñó un ojo a Ron y Hermione estaba casi desmayada por lo que estaba ocurriendo - mamá no ha podido evitar decírnoslo un poco preocupada, pero no creo que salga de esta sala. Solo falta Charlie que esta de viaje - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-... Ehh no, estoy aquí, llegue hace un par de horas. ¿De que me perdí? - entró Charlie a la sala.

-Que encantamientos puede ser muy interesante si estudias con ganas - dijo George riéndose de la situación mientras Harry y Ginny trataban de contener la risa y Ron y Hermione querían desaparecer de ahí. Charlie hizo una mueca al no entender a que se refería su hermano a lo que este último respondió - ya entenderás.

Se hizo la hora de la cena y todos estaban acomodando la mesa y ayudando a terminar de preparar la comida. Ron y Hermione no aparecían, estaban encerrados cada uno en su cuarto tratando de evitar las miradas que iban a darles todos los Weasley esa noche. De repente Hermione escucha unos toques suaves en la puerta seguido de Ron entrando a la habitación.

-¿Estas bien? - preguntó cauteloso - disculpa todo esto Hermione, mi mamá es un poco preocupada con esas cosas y ella cree qu... - los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos no lo dejaron terminar de hablar. El le correspondió con ganas mientras ella ponía sus manos en la nuca de el profundizando el beso. Después de un rato se separaron, ambos sonreían sonrojados.

-Ron solo hizo lo que toda madre haría - le dijo ella suavemente muy cerca de el - me moría de la pena pero es algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, solo que no esperaba que todos tus hermanos se enteraran.

-Aquí todos sabemos todo siempre - rió el - aunque hay cosas que cada quien mantiene en privado pero nos tenemos mucha confianza y a mamá no se le escapa nada, bueno, es difícil ocultarle algo.

-Esta bien Ron, es bonito - respondió dándole un beso - pero realmente no quiero bajar a cenar por hoy, no quiero que me vean como pervertida.

-A mi me gusta verte como pervertida - dijo el juguetón.

-¡Ron! - rió ella sonrojada. El la acercó a su cuerpo por la cintura y la besó de nuevo. Tal vez tenían que cambiarle el nombre de tarea y dejar de llamarlo "estudiar encantamientos" pero sin duda la materia iba a seguir con los mismos puntos a tratar.

Abajo la señora Weasley le preguntaba a Ginny que había pasado con Ron y Hermione que no bajaban.

-Están estudiando encantamientos mamá - le dijo divertida, todos los hermanos incluyendo Harry rieron excepto la señora Weasley que parecía no entender que quería decir su hija con el comentario. Hasta que después de unos diez minutos abrió los ojos como platos mirando a Ginny con la cara roja y el señor Weasley le puso una mano en el hombro tratando que no se levantara de su silla.

-Tranquila cariño, ya has hablado con ellos y ya tienen derecho de hacer sus cosas privadas - le dijo sonriendo - de igual forma después de la cena recuerda que tenemos que llenar unos papeles que me pidieron del Ministerio - terminó diciendo.

-¡Papá! - gritaron todos los chicos asqueados.

La señora y el señor Weasley se miraron extrañados, no sabían el porque del grito de sus hijos y que problema tenían esos papeles del Ministerio que tenían que llenar, ya que eran muy importantes para el trabajo.

-Chicos en realidad tenemos que llenar esos papeles - dijo Molly seriamente - no entiendo porque su reacción.

-Si, si mamá, ya sabemos. MUY importantes - empezaron los chicos sabiendo lo que querían decir sus papás levantándose de la silla al haber terminado su cena dejando a ambos padres solos en la cocina.

-Ya todos saben de encantamientos excepto yo - le susurró Harry a Ginny divertido. Ella rió con el comentario.

-Pronto - le respondió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Estos chicos tienen la mente muy pervertida - le susurró Arthur a su esposa a lo que ella alcanzo a reírse - Entonces, terminemos de recoger y empecemos con los papeles.

-Si cielo, solo que hay que limpiar muy bien estos platos - le respondió la señora Weasley y le dio un suave beso a su marido antes de sonreír pícara y cerrar muy bien la puerta de la cocina para después poner un hechizo silenciador.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaa! Este Fic se me ocurrió y quise compartirlo con ustedes. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. :)**

l

l

l

l

 _Reviewssssss_


End file.
